


Concussion

by dreamingcicadas



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, im sorry, noctis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/pseuds/dreamingcicadas
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE GAME!For ffxv meme prompt:"Bonus points for: No one even noticing anything is wrong for a while, and the Bros only realize something is wrong when they pick up on Noct's strange behaviour or they come across his injury/blood, or even both?Double bonus points for: Momma Iggy being all gentle and soothing when taking care of him.Triple bonus points for: Extra injuries. Might as well just throw that out there lol."In which Noctis suffers a concussion and other grievous injury.





	1. Chapter 1

Cor had since parted ways with the journeying Prince and his retinue. They moved on from Leide, into a different wilderness. Duscae was gorgeous, the open road was surrounded by the dense pine forest. Surely, this was where chocobos reigned free.  
  
Fighting alongside the Immortal was quite the experience. They wouldn’t have been able to pass the Norduscean blockade if it weren’t for him.  
  
It was nice that Ignis drove the car most of the times, but Noctis hoped they stopped by a rest stop instead of switching. The Prince was currently feeling what he deemed the migraine of a century wracking his brain.  
  
Noctis flicked his gaze at the back of Prompto’s head. His best friend really did deserve all those compliments from Cor. Prompto was just so driven compared to him, striving each and everyday to improve. Which is why Noctis never understood his friend’s insecurities, did Prompto ever look around?  
  
The few times Cor and Noctis’ gazes met, Cor would clench his jaw and look away. It looked a lot like disappointment.  
  
Yea, he didn’t deserve any sort of praise. Not after failing dad. During the fight against Loqi he realized just how bad he was a fuck up.  


* * *

  
The rest of the group were all trained on the MTs and infantry filing in to aid their commander. Prompto aimed perfect on mark, Gladiolus decapitated multiple enemies in a single swoop, Ignis dropped down from above with his piercing javelin. And between all of them, Cor issued out strategy that emphasized their strengths rather than their weaknesses.  
  
Noctis was busy dodging the flurry of missiles all pinning their tracker lights on him. He thought the simple solution was to just warp out of the distance. It would create enough of a lag to give him time to strike back.  
  
Atleast that’s what he thought.  
  
He threw his dagger at a decent vantage point. Noctis recalled his training and pivoted his hips to prevent breaking his legs from the momentum. Though, something went wrong. He lunged forward too hard and awkwardly spread out his hand to catch his fall. It wasn’t quick enough--not only did his wrist bend unnaturally backwards, but a few of his fingers aswell. The sharp sting shot up from his hand like lightning.  
  
He clenched his fingers and rotated his wrist experimentally, not aware of the MT ready to pounce on him. The jittery soldier grabbed his skull, and before Noctis could react, slammed the prince’s head against the concrete.  
  
Noctis felt all his muscles tensed up as he materialized another arm from his armiger. A spear. Perfect.  
  
When the MT was taken care of, Noctis stood up to full height and reassessed the situation. For a second, the world seemed too saturated as it spun around him. He shook it off as much he could and focused his attention on his friends.  
  
Noctis peered from a distance, they appeared to be following orders from Cor. Ignis and Gladiolus were still taking care of the last of the footsoldiers. Prompto already moved on to their main enemy and was working on jamming the limbs with his bullets.  
  
The prince saw his opening to rejoin into the fray. He tried to ready his spear, which was difficult with his injured hand. He warped above Loqi, twisting himself so his enemy felt the full weight of his weapon. Noctis landed the killing blow, but the niff had the last laugh. The magitek self-destructed, his words ringing in Noctis’ ears as the blast blew him back.  
  
‘Glory... to the empire,’  
  
Gladiolus was there in a beat, helping him to his feet.  
  
“ You alright, Noct?” He asked. Noctis nodded as his eyes fluttered.  
  
“ I’m fine, just recovering a bit,” He waved off dismissively.  
  
Gladiolus shrugged, and Noctis was thankful that he backed off. He didn’t want to feel like being a sore loser right now. The draft from the explosion was quickly drowning out the memories of the battle. Noctis assumed his disjointed recollection was because of the adrenaline still coursing through his veins.  
  
The Norduscean blockade was no more, and all Noctis saw was the long road ahead of him.

* * *

  
  
“--Hey, Eos to Noctis? You there buddy?”  
  
Prompto’s hand waved infront of his face, before Noctis slapped it away. Gladio sat next to him in the backseat of the Regalia, engrossed in some sappy romance novel. Ignis was focused on the road ahead, driving the rest of the group to their destination. Noctis massaged his forehead trying to sooth the pain drilling into his skull. Thankfully no one seemed to notice , much to Noctis’ relief.  
  
“ I’m here now, what’s up?”  
  
Prompto grinned and held his camera to his chest.  
“ Well,” He looked down to his prized possession. “ As I was asking before, any pictures you wanna see from me?”  
  
Prompto turned away a little as he shrunk back from Noctis’ scowl. It was probably the headache that made the question so irritating, he couldn’t help but glare. From the corner of Noctis’ vision, he noticed Gladiolus raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
Noctis huffed, “ Do whatever you want, it’s not my camera.”  
  
Prompto hunched over and nodded. Noctis crossed his arms and huffed again, feeling awful. He made a mental note to apologize later. Ignis adjusted the rearview mirror, eventhough there was no one on the road besides them.  
  
“ That was so cool what you did back there, Noct,” Prompto attempted to kick up some conversation. Noctis was resting his chin on his good hand as he looked at his friend, though, he made no effort to turn his head. To ensure that Gladiolus didn’t notice he sprained his other wrist, he held that arm tightly to his side away from his shield’s view.  
  
When Prompto saw he got his bestfriend’s attention he continued,“ The way you divebombed that Niff, it was like from a video game!”  
  
“ Divebomb? ” Noctis blinked owlishly at Prompto. He didn’t remember doing anything like that.  
  
“ Sorry, I mean when we fought that guy with Cor,” Prompto said, the prince internally flinched when Cor’s name was mentioned.“ Divebombing is pleb’s speak for stabbing stuff with spears.”  
  
Noctis knew what the word meant he just didn’t remember...doing that. So he humored Prompto.  
  
“ Oh yea. Thanks,” Noctis said. Prompto looked down again and nodded.  
  
Some time had passed, and in the silence the aches and pains amplified to a white noise. Noctis squirmed a little in his seat, feeling claustrophobic in his own skin. Eventhough the hood of the Regalia was pulled down, the car still felt cramped. So Noctis did the next best thing.  
  
“ Noctis, what are you doing?” Ignis asked. Noctis watched as he gripped the steering wheel tightly. This was a nice vantage point and offhandedly Noctis wondered if this was how cats felt.  
  
“ Need to get some air,” Noctis supplied.  
  
Gladiolus set down the book he was reading on his lap and scoffed, “ Seats too lowly for his highness?”  
  
“ Seatbelts too,” Noctis quipped.  
  
“ Yea, uh, maybe you should get down. We’re going like, 60 miles per hour here,” Prompto meekly added.  
  
Noctis shrugged, not budging from the top of the Regalia, “ Doesn’t really matter. We’re the only ones on the road.”  
  
As soon as Noctis said that, Ignis slammed hard on the breaks.  
  
Noctis wiped off the blood coming from his nose. He used his dominant hand to steel him against the whiplash, but his face still smashed against Ignis’ car seat. His dominant hand being the bad hand, Noctis felt the pain intensify and spread throughout his entire body. Gladiolus slapped him on the back to snap him out of his stupor.  
  
“ And this is why car seats were invented,” Gladiolus said. “ You okay?”  
  
Noctis nodded, and Gladiolus mimicked the same gesture at Ignis.  
  
“ Good, because it seems like we’re in trouble.” Ignis already stepped out of the Regalia, followed by Prompto, and then Gladiolus after he helped Noctis up.  
  
They were being flanked by Niflheim soldiers on both sides, and Noctis tried hard to push aside the stars already spotting his vision. This was going to be a troublesome fight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In amidst of battle, Noctis can always call on the power of an old friend

When they rented a room in the motel that night, there was a gnawing silence. They did not make fun of each other's embarrassing slipups from the day, nor send praise for when someone actually did something right. There was no riveting card game where accusations of cheating were commonly levelled. Nothing. There was nothing.

“ Don’t beat yourself up Iggy,” Gladio clasped a reassuring hand on the other man’s shoulder.

They both searched each other's faces, but Ignis broke away first. Gladiolus continued, “It’s not our fault he didn’t speak up. We didn’t know.”

Ignis sighed softly, and ran a hand through his hair. He hadn’t gelled it back after he showered so his vision was obscured by his unkempt bangs. Anyone who knew Ignis, knew that he hated obscurities.

What Ignis hated more than that though, was being left in the dark.

* * *

 

Ignis was always the inquisitive one. While the Regalia stood out against civilian automobiles, it wasn’t conspicuous enough to be spotted by Imperials on a regular basis. Besides, the group was nestled deep in the countryside where the natural landscape should have hidden them.

Just how in the world was their enemy finding them?

Those thoughts were pushed aside as he called forth his daggers, using Prince Noctis as an anchor to materialize them from thin air. He stepped back and crouched low, analyzing the situation. Rain started to drizzle down in splotches and then beared down on them all at once.

His concentration broke when Noctis charged into battle. Ignis threw off his jacket in an effort to gain more traction, and slid into a sloppy link strike.

The advisor balked. Noctis swung around the royal arm they obtained in Keycatrich Trench. The prince had more sense than to just to pick a weapon that bit back at its owner with the same ferocity as it did with its enemies. Yet, here he was, watching the color drain out of Noctis.

“Prompto, a potion!” Ignis shouted.

Ignis watched as a gigantoad leaped out from the wilderness, heading straight towards the gunner. Prompto jumped out of the way, just in time for the beast to collide with the group of MT units he was pinned up against.

“ I’m sorry Iggy, we just ran out! Think we can high-tail outta here too?” He called back, reloading the ammunition to his gun.

Gladiolus was surrounded as well, but he was built like a tank. Unlike Prompto, there wasn’t even a hint of fear in the man as he cleaved his enemies in half.

“ That was so cool, Gladio!” Prompto whipped out his camera and snapped a shot of the Prince’s Shield driving his blade through not one, but two MTs.

“ This is why we waste so much potions Prompto,” Gladiolus called back, grinning.

“ You’re too busy taking photos when you need to--” The shield grunted as he used his sword to block an aerial attack. He flung the MT off and crushed its head with his boot. “Finish the job.”

Prompto made a mock gesture to faint.

“ Such a badass,” He said as he shot past Gladio.

“ Boom headshots. Notice I went plural there.” He said with a flurry of his fingers, in a way that mimicked the way their adversaries fell to the ground. Gladio scoffed.

Even if they were holding up well, they were out of curatives and that was a fact Ignis didn’t want to gamble. Ignis parried an assassin drone and sidestepped out of its way. Then he ran his dagger across its throat. Instead of blood pouring out, there was only a crinkle of static before it fell. For something to be dubbed ‘assassin’, it sure had a rather obvious opening.

They needed to find cover. He pulled at Noctis’ wrist and flinched back when the other man yelped. The Prince’s eyes were glassy and unfocused as he whimpered back.

 “No!” Ignis reached for his prince as another drone twisted its blade deep into Noctis’ side, trailing a line all way to his midline and down his thigh. Noctis managed to kick the assailant away. He put all his might into the next blow and then stumbled backwards into Ignis’ arms, cradling his blossoming wound.

Gladiolus and Prompto dispatched the last of their enemies as they made their way to the other two. The Amicitia noble was a flurry of steel and hollered out in rage for their injured prince.

“ Noctis, you must stay with us,” Ignis pleaded.

Noctis simply smiled at Ignis, not being able to keep that promise.

 

* * *

 

In the motel, Prompto hid in a corner of the room. Parts of his gun was disassembled and splayed across the table next to him. Everytime he glanced up from his weapon, his gaze would linger on the sleeping form of his best friend for a second longer.

Prompto carefully put everything back in order. And funnily enough, he can’t look at Iggy. For Ignis to unravel like this, Noctis must have been worse off than he assumed. When they brought him to a nearby clinic, they had made it in the knick of time.

Ignis has been pacing around the room all night, but there’s nothing he can really do except wait.

Gladiolus planted himself firmly on the bed next to Noctis. Prompto knew this was just the big guy’s way of showing concern, but the glare he sent at Noctis could inflict fear straight into the hearts of men.

 

* * *

 

 

_He is powerless against the current. The darkness wraps around him, pulling him in all directions. His phone vibrates and the world shifts upright. Water shatters on the floor and a tiny herd of garulas flies from the shards. This part of the palace does not exist in the waking world, but it does here. Cartoon chocobos chase after the text parading instruments along the wall._

_“ Long time no see!” One of the word hands him an instrument of his own._

_Before he can take it, a giant paw stomps into view and Noctis stumbles back on a gondola._

_“If you’re here, I must be dreaming,” He says._

_This time the words nibble at his ears, “ More like I’m here because you’re dreaming.”_

_They disperse into fits of laughter as Noctis shrugs. “ Same difference.”_

_A storm rumbles overhead but he dives off the boat anyway. He lands on the telephone wire on all fours. As a cat, he flicks his tail when his animal companion beckons him. Noctis plays chase, leaping over each word and stringing them together as he moves along._

_“ We need you to wake up,” they say. “ You’re not okay.”_

_“ I feel fine.” Noctis stops to tie his shoe. “Infact, I kinda like it here.”_

_The carbuncle whines back, but Noctis ignores the protests. He wades through a thick field of molasses._

_But something doesn’t feel right._

_Right before he figures it out, the flan opens its maw wide and swallows him._

_He crashes down and all Noctis knows is fear. All his injuries from the waking world rips open. Goblins twirl around him as he slowly bleeds out._

_The last thing he sees is a blinding ruby light._

* * *

 

 

Noctis blearily opened his eyes. He never got the chance to show his fox-tailed friend his gratitude as the terms to meet Carbuncle aren’t, in his opinion, very fair. It’s hard for Noctis to think right now. The world is still over-saturated.

The last thralls of sleep have finally loosened their hold on him. The chocobos, the garulas, and everything else seemed to drain away from his waking mind. Maybe if he took the trumpet he could have stayed a little longer.

And while pain wasn’t apart of the dream, he wished it was.

Noctis gripped his side when he sat up. He let out a soft noise of surprise when the raised flesh of a scar brushed against his fingers. It was a struggle to move his legs to the side of bed, like if the message from his brain to his legs were delayed.

“ Deja vu, huh.”

“ You’re awake.” A voice came from the otherside of the room.

Noctis felt a stone drop into his stomach when he saw Ignis. The man was searching for answers, and Noctis feared he would have to give one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS HARD TO WRITE. Present tense was a demon to do, and I requested help from one of my writing mentors, so anything that doesn't sound bad in here was basically because of the graces of my friend. Thank you my lovely shark-loaf.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers up to chapter 10. Pretty much freeform, trying to catch all the typos as usual XD.

So they put a small brace on his wrist and two of his fingers. By the looks of it, it was a pretty minor sprain. He inspected it closer. Atleast the swelling went down. 

If he wasn’t about to get stabbed by his advisor, he would have remarked about how  _ cute  _ the finger splints were. It reminded him of a miniature leg brace. He must have been tired, the next images that entered his mind were tiny feet attached to the tips of his fingers, and that was really weird. 

The scar was definitely created by a blade, but he recalled that he got injured not too long ago. Sure, Noctis slept a lot, but he knew he didn’t just wake up from a ten year nap. This didn’t look like a cure spell, some of the edges were fuzzed out. Regardless, the wound rapidly healed so Noctis guessed it was by a...hi-potion or even an elixir. They must have found supplies after he blacked out.

Ignis was at his side in a matter of seconds. The older man hovered over him, arms tightly locked together. Great, another disappointment to add to the tally. 

“ Those were serious lacerations you endured, but I’m glad to see you’re finally up, _ Noct. _ ”

“ Could have been worse,” Noct said dismissively. 

“ The physician said you had a concussion, it would explain your odd behaviour as of late,” Ignis chided gently. 

When they finally made eye contact, Ignis’ scowl faltered. He sighed, unable to keep up the tough demeanor.

“ You were out for three days, Noct. I feared you somehow contracted the star scourge again.” 

Noct looked away. He felt the weight of the bed shift to accommodate Ignis’ weight. Ignis cradled an arm around the prince’s shoulder. Noctis leaned on Ignis, and both sat there in silence.

 

* * *

Gladiolus and Prompto barged in a few hours later. The Amicitia grabbed Noctis by the collar, Prompto had his camera ready.

“ Okay, Ignis! On a count of three you and Gladio punch Noct.” Prompto started counting. 

Neither of them looked angry.

 

* * *

A few weeks later Gladiolus had finally rejoined the group after whatever solo adventure he decided to embark on. They were returning to Cape Caem with the reforged mythril. The boat would be repaired and they would finally be able to continue their journey.

Noct was going to Altissia. 

It’s been twelve years since he and Luna talked face to face. His heart fluttered when he thought of her, even if it sounded a bit corny.

Noct yawned, he must have fallen asleep. When he stretched his arms wide into the air his shirt pulled up a bit.

Prompto had his feet up on the dashboard. He was tapping his fingers along to a radio tune Noct could barely hear between the car’s engine and the wind whipping past.

A good measure of time passed before the scar that was cleaved into him had faded. It still pinched at his skin if Noct moved a certain way.  He was bound to get over it,and if Noctis was being honest, nothing really topped the injury he received from his childhood. Starscourge was a nasty thing.

‘For such a rare color,’ Noctis thought, tugging down the fabric of his black shirt, ‘It’s really convenient to replace.’

And then he thought about how no one else wore the color black besides them. These textiles must have been only reserved for Lucian Royalty.

Everyone turned to Noct when he smacked his forehead.

He sucked in his cheeks, not wanting to ask his question. He saw through the rearview mirror, Ignis’ expression drop.

“ Do...you think they’re finding us because of the way we dress?”

 

* * *

Besides napping, one of Noct’s favorite past times was browsing through Prompto’s photography. Noctis inspected the most recent shot, this was a good one. Prompto had titled it ‘Before Altissia--but for REAL’.

He smiled drly. When he pressed into the photo it left his thumbprint on the gloss. As a prince Noctis knew a lot of people. Regis made sure to fill scrapbook after scrapbook as proof. He may have felt alone at times, but Noctis never thought he had a  _ small  _ family.

So... this  was everyone who survived.

He remembered way back to highschool,when they did their “official” introductions. Prompto laid out this entire soliloquy about shooting for _ Meteor.  _ About how he didn’t care about the competition, or the enormous debt school was going to sling him into. He was going to stake a name for himself and Noctis never doubted that.

Instead of being a professional photographer Noctis thought Prompto should have become, his bestfriend was off shooting bullets at Niffs. Not for his own dreams but for Noct. There’s a dry humour when he wondered if there’s a connection between firearms and cameras. He hoped there was. 

‘ _ I’ll retake Insomnia after this is all over,’  _ he thought.

Noctis didn’t notice that Cor sat down next to him until he cleared his throat. The Marshal held a few magic flasks in his hand. Noctis placed the photo on the makeshift coffee table Cid must have thrown together in five minutes.

“ There’s something I need to get off my chest,” Cor started. 

Noctis sighed heavily, not quite ready to hear what the Marshal had to say.

“ I’m sorry I wasn’t there for your father.” He hands the magic flasks over, and Noct holds them gingerly. “This... might help you on your journey.”

Noctis gave Cor a half-startled look, and crossed his arms. There are so many things Noctis could have said in that moment. But the words died in his throat. Cor didn’t hate him. A small twinkling of hope arose in his chest, maybe dad felt the same way. Maybe, he could walk tall.  



End file.
